IMVU Aidosanas First love
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: Aidosana is introduced to a game called IMVU by her friend Yugi. Setting it up and playing for a few days, Aidosana becomes to realise she has fallen in-love with the character "Touzukou" who unbeknowest to her is the school bully at her own school Bakura, What will the two unsuspecting teens do when they find out that they have fallen for each other? AidosanaxYami Bakura


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters! No Lawyer can sue me I do however own Aidosana, Vincent and Touya along with half this plot. I also do not own the name IMVU, it is an actual website you can visit, I just used the name for the title of the game in this story.

**Authors Notes: **This plot only came to me after reading a friends fic, I requested if I could use her plot of making the main characters fall in-love via a virtual world and she gave me the permission to do so. So half this plot belongs to the lovely InuVampireChan

**Summary: **Not knowing at first that the Character Touzukou is someone from her school, Aidosana inches closer to him and begins to fall in-love with him. Then she realises something is amiss when Touzukou doesn't come online, the following morning she finds out the school bully had detention and he was bragging to his friends about asking a girl out. What will Aidosana do when she realises that the person she has fallen in-love with is the schools bully?

**Pairings listed: **Attraction-Shipping = Marik and Touya (Own pairing) Knife-Shipping = Aidosana and Bakura (Own Shipping) Mentions of Puzzle and Death Shipping

It was another bright spring morning in Domino City, across town in the Malanx apartment complex a young athletic female was just rising from what could only be called another rough nights' sleep. Long slender legs swung of the edge of the bed as dainty feet touched the cooling lino flooring, slender long arms stretched high as a seemingly small yawn escaped parted lips. Standing up and adjusting a seemingly silk pale blue night dress, piercing sparkling blue eyes fluttered open from beneath long black eye lashes. Raising a small hand with manicured nails to cover her slender rose pink lips, another small unwanted yawn escaped. Long tangled platinum white hair hung over slender shoulders and down her back, slightly curled ends resting over and around a more than average set of breasts that bounced as she walked towards her bedroom door. Opening it partly she could hear the sound of voices coming from the kitchen, groaning she left her room and sauntered along the hallway and headed down stairs. Heading into the kitchen for her breakfast she froze stock still at the scene before her, just past shoulder length platinum white hair with natural blue tips and marvellous lavender eyes and sun-kissed flesh sitting in a males lap. The male taller than her had shoulder length golden blonde hair, sun-kissed flesh and lavender eyes while beside him was who made our young blue eyed girl stand frozen still. Mid back length white unruly spiked out hair, russet eyes that slanted much to her own, and all three were wearing their school uniform of blue slacks and white shirts for the boys. A small pleated skirt in pink for the girls with also a white blouse, looking up the sun-kissed female grinned

"Aidosana you still aint dressed for school!?"

"Er...m-morning"

"Hurry up for frigs sake, we can't be late again"

"Oh bloody shut up Touya! Fine I'll go get ready...Thought I'd eat first" The one called Aidosana hissed back as she turned on her heel and practically ran off back up the stairs, heading straight into her bedroom and slamming her door shut behind her

"Touya don't tease your sister in the mornings"

"B-but Vincent! She makes us late every day"

"You are one to talk, you were the one that was late yesterday" The one called Vincent stated clearly as he entered the kitchen, long mid back length midnight blue hair with delectable ice blue eyes. Touya, the sun-kissed female sighed and pouted as she put another slice of toast into her mouth.

While upstairs Aidosana slid down her door with a faint pink blush dusting her pale features, her crush, the boy in school she fancied was in her house talking to her sister, and he saw her in her night dress. Paling at the thought she pulled herself to her feet and grabbed for her uniform, setting it out on her bed she grabbed her hair brush of her vanity table and started brushing her long locks. Pulling her long hair completely over her shoulder, Aidosana looked up into the mirror and sighed lightly while attempting to tame her wild normally neat flowing hair. Once she had managed it she could hear Touya shouting up the stairs to someone, giving them directions to the bathroom. Aidosana just rolled her eyes and pulled her long hair up and tied it in place with a red and black bow, then standing she turned on her heel and got herself dressed. Just as she was pulling up her thigh high soaks her bedroom door opened, grabbing for the knife she slept with under her pillow she launched it at the door as she spun around, and standing in the door way staring wide eyed at the knife sticking out of the door frame just beside his head was Aidosanas crush. Cold slanted russet eyes moved slowly from the door frame to the young female standing with her slender arms crossed over her chest

"What the bloody hell was that for!?"

"E-ever heard of knocking? Bloody hell I was getting dressed you Idiot!"

"Well bloody excuse me, I was looking for the bathroom and your sister said it was this room" The male stated pulling the knife from the door frame as he looked over the handle and blade

"Well the bathroom is the door two down to your current right"

"Nice knife"

"Just give it back" Aidosana hissed as she walked over to him and snatched her knife from his hand and slammed her door shut in his face. Turning on her heel she held her breath and blushed a deep crimson, as she heard the male walk down the hallway and enter the correct room for the bathroom. So grabbing for her bag she shoved her knife and her school books inside and left her room, sauntering down the hallway she started down the stairs as she saw the white haired boy watching her. Groaning she walked through the living area and grabbed her calf high boots and sat down on the rich red chair that belonged to her, "Touya! We're going to be late move your sun-kissed ass"

"Look who is talking Aidosana, you always make us late, and what about breakfast"

"Well I don't have time do I?"

"Should off woke earlier then"

"Oh shut up and get your shoes on" Aidosana hissed at her twin sister as she stood up and grabbed her keys as she turned on her heel, "Vincent we're going now see you after school!"

"Yeah see you girls later, have fun"

"Yeah you to" Aidosana shouted back as her, her sister Touya, Touyas boyfriend and Aidosanas crush left their apartment and headed to school.

At lunch Aidosana sat with her sister eating when two of their friends practically bounced over to them, one was short even shorter than Aidosana herself. They had tri-coloured spiked up hair in black base, purple tips and golden yellow bangs that hung over wide amethyst eyes, and the other? Well he was practically a spitting image of Aidosanas crush, except his hair was neat and not spiked out, and his eyes were a warm milk chocolate brown. Aidosana just smiled lightly

"Afternoon you two"

"Afternoon Sana-Chan!" the tri-coloured haired boy said sitting down with Touya

"Afternoon Sana-Chan, how are you?"

"Fine thank you Ryou, what about yourself?" Aidosana said softly looking at the white haired male sweetly, Ryou as she had called him just smiled weakly and sat beside her with a faint blush dusting his cheeks

"I am a little sore but I am good"

"Ryou got pounded into the bed last night, Marik told me"

"TOUYA!"

"W-what it true! Marik told me this morning, and Bakura said you looked completely fucked when you walked into class late"

"The wanker!" Ryou screamed when masculine tanned arms wrapped around his lithe waist, sighing Ryou calmed down when a light kiss was pressed against his neck. Aidosana chuckled lightly when she noticed that even the others had chosen to join them for the lunch, though one missing. Her crush, Bakura

"Hey Sana-Chan you have a laptop right?"

"Huh!? Yeah why Yugi?"

"Have you tried the newest game?"

"What new game?" Aidosana asked tilting her head to the side when a loud scream came from somewhere to their right as a young lad none of the group knew came running towards them

"Ryou control your damned brother!"

"W-what? What did that wanker do this time?"

"He picking on his favourite 'Toys' as he calls us"

"He needs to get shagged! The Wanker!" Ryou hissed darkly, his older brother Bakura, well no-one called him by his first name for they didn't know it. Ryou clenched his fist and dragged his boyfriend off in the direction of the sound of a ruckus

"Bakuras at it again"

"He is just a bloody bully"

"Sana-Chan he is the schools bully, he is one of the highest up popular boys and he is insane!" Yugi cried staring wide eyed at Aidosana

"Well I don't care about him, he is just a jerk"

"He is that and a wanker, but still Sana-Chan Ryou is right, maybe he needs a shag, and we all know you fancy him so just go offer yourself to him"

"Touya you say that one more time and I will rip your bloody throat out!" Aidosana hissed at her sister as the lunch time bell went, groaning Aidosana stood up and left the group behind as she growled inwardly and stormed off to class.

After school, Touya walked off with her boyfriend to the mall, Ryou went back to his house explaining he was going to get a start on his homework. Yugi on the other hand took Aidosana to the Kame Game shop his grandfather owned, once there Yugi continued explaining the new game to her such as what the game was about and other things that could be done. Aidosana smiled softly and decided to give this new game a try, she and Yugi always tested out the new games and exchanged notes and opinions. But this game had been out a while and everyone in their group was apparently playing it, so with a sad sigh Aidosana purchased the game and said good bye to her friend as she ran home.

Though when Aidosana got home she could hear nothing, no one was in, she was alone and this was something Aidosana loved most. So heading straight up to her room she set up her laptop on her bed and pulled out the box containing her new game to play and try, plugging in a pair of what looked like 3D glasses and setting up the systems settings she inserted the disc as instructed and sat back on her bed as she placed the glasses on, and just as she did she dropped her head forward as she was tugged from her body and into the virtual world of the game known as IMVU

**~~~~~IMVU~~~~~**

Slowly sitting up with a low groan Aidosana looked around, everything as far as the eye could see was black. Standing slowly and glancing down at herself Aidosana noticed she was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a tank top, blushing deep scarlet she called out but only heard her voice echo around her. Sighing lightly she took a step forward as she was surrounded in a white glow, shielding her eyes Aidosana let a low groan escape her lips as she lowered her arms to see a holographic male standing before her

'Hello welcome to IMVU, my name is CPU16. You are currently in the start up settings of the game, please say the words "Dress up" to activate your chosen wardrobe'

"Dress up" Aidosana said lowly as suddenly she was surrounded by a wardrobe of different outfits, ranging from girlie clothing to gothic-lolita

'Because you are new here please select one of the outfits to wear for now' so quickly looking around Aidosana picked out a short red and black skirt and matching corset from the gothic-lolita items

'Excellent choice, now if you would follow me I will take you to the registry room' and with that another light surrounded Aidosana and she found herself standing in front of a reception desk, rolling her eyes she walked over to the desk and cleared her throat

"Excuse me?"

"Hello welcome to the registry room, I see you are new here. Please enter this door to your left and select your race followed by unique items"

"Okay" Aidosana said as she did as was asked, entering the room to her left she was greeted with a screen indicating several thousand races she could be. Looking them over Aidosana sighed as she raised her right hand and pressed on the race 'Vampire' she then saw the screen frizzle into a new set of options, smiling she continued with setting up her character. Once done she left the room when indicated and returned to the reception desk

"Congratulations, you have selected the race Vampire, your unique items consist of black gothic-lolita choker, and thigh high red soaks with calf high black leather studded boots. Now if you would take the door to your right you may finalise your registration" the women or hologram or whatever it was said and Aidosana sighed deeply as she did so, upon entering the room she felt the weight of her desired items and looked down at herself and noticed she now wore the items she had picked out from the room before. Once inside the second room a screen popped up asking her for her desired hair colour, eye colour and her age. Inputting what she desired the screen changed again as dark red letters flashed before her

'Please enter desired name'

Aidosana stood thinking for a while as she smiled to herself and tapped the keys with the fingers of her right hand, as she spelt out the name she wanted

"D-A-R-K A-N-G-E-L. Dark Angel" She said as the screen closed and another flashed before her eyes

'Welcome Dark Angel to IMVU' Smiling Dark Angel clicked the button for continuing when she met with the male from before

'Wow you look great miss Dark Angel, before I let you go on to enjoy your IMVU experience here is your 5,000 gold starter money and the lease for your one bedroom house. Do you have any questions about the game you are about to enter?'

"Yes, how do I save or leave when I wish to quit for the day?"

'Ah yes the commonly asked question, when you wish to quit for the day or for any amount of time say the word "Menu" you will be frozen in time and a screen will pop up giving you the option to sleep, save, quit and even an option to deactivate. The deactivation option is for if you choose to leave the virtual world for good, sleeping allows your character self to sleep for how long you wish them too. Is there anything else?'

"Hmm" Dark Angel thought for a moment, "Yes, how do I actually start or buy things?"

'Yes, you will be given an on screen tutorial on how to do the necessary things such as shop and fight'

"Brilliant, now I look forward to playing"

'Do you have any other questions miss Dark Angel?'

"No thank you, I think I am ready to play"

'Okay then, well enjoy your IMVU experience. Please have a lovely day' and with that the hologram was gone and Dark Angel was left back in the dark when suddenly she was engulfed in a dark red light and dropped through the floor as she screamed, though falling for all of several seconds Dark Angel landed firmly on the ground on her behind as she yelped loudly.

Standing up and dusting herself off she looked around when she suddenly saw the tutorial option appear before her, smiling she accepted the help and went through the stages of the tutorial. Once completed she had gone from fledgling to level 5 Vampire, now equipped with two thigh daggers and a bow and arrows Dark Angel smiled when she noticed something white flash past her eyes. Blinking she followed the white flash to see a male about her own age with the name Touzukou flashing above his head in dark red letters, tilting her head she sighed and turned around to come face to face with a snarling dog. Gulping dryly she slowly looked around and etched her fingers towards her right thigh, unclipping the dagger to her thigh she carefully walked around the dog and let a low growl escape her throat as the dog pounced at her. Not even thinking she slashed the dagger in her hand against the dogs throat as it fell limply to the floor with a loud thud, smiling to herself she kicked the dog out of the way as she picked up the new daggers and several gold. Once picked up and she had equipped her new daggers Dark Angel glanced around to notice that the white haired male she had seen before the dog pounced at her in attack, the one with name Touzukou in dark red letters above his head had been sat on one of the branches watching her. Rolling her eyes she sighed and pulled out the small digital map she had picked up along her tutorial lessons, glancing at the map then her surrounding area she sighed before tilting her head to the side and noticed something sparkle out the corner of her eye. Directing her eyes immediately towards the sparkling she saw a flash from the corner of her eyes and smirked before darting forward quickly, reaching the sparkling she reached for it as a tanned hand touched her much paler one as she blushed lightly and turned to see the white haired male standing beside her

"You can sure move for a baby Vampire"

"H-How did you know I was a Vampire?"

"Your quick speed, plus you could see this from all the way over there" The male stated pointing back towards the tree he had been sitting in as Dark Angel followed his gaze and gasped lowly

"Wow! That is some distance" She whispered more to herself as she snatched her hand quickly away from the others while still holding the sparkling object as she looked down at it, it was a white gold bracelet with emerald jewels in the centre surrounded by several diamonds

"You know you can sell unwanted things to others or at shops"

"Y-yes I know, anyway who are you?"

"Me? Names Touzukou, and you?"

"Dark Angel, Pleasure to meet you" Dark Angel said lightly as she put the bracelet into her small satchel making sure to keep it safe for when she felt like selling it, though she noticed that the others eyes watched her intently, "Why are you watching me so intently Touzukou?"

"Because you seem to be stronger than most I have encountered"

"Is that meant to be a compliment?"

"Yes it is. I guess you only started out today?" Touzukou asked simply as Dark Angel sighed and nodded weakly

"Yeah, all my friends have been playing for weeks. I only found out today about this game thing"

"I see, well I can tell what you are. You are a Level 5 Vampire, still fresh and young" Touzukou said with a low purr as he stepped closer to her, "Me on the other hand, I'm a level 18 Vampire. Been playing two weeks now"

"Well, it is nice to meet you and all but I really should head off towards-" Dark Angel paused and looked back at her digital devise, "That way and head towards the location of my virtual apartment, so if you would please excuse me"

"No need to rush, I am in that area as well. So I will take you there, if you want"

"R-Really?"

"Sure" Touzukou said flashing Dark Angel a smirk as she felt her cheeks heating up, turning away she slipped her digital devise into her satchel and followed Touzukou towards the small town that just happened to be 3,000 yards away.


End file.
